


On The Menu

by Lupy180



Series: Savages [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Crazy Ending, F/M, Fingering, I should feel shame, NSFW, Oral, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Reader has an important feeding alone with the Queen of Kattegate to discuss her future husband meanwhile Hvitserk's under the table and he's feeling hungry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a oneshot but. . .idk let me know if you think I should write more.

It wasn’t the first time you came to the Great Hall. But Aslaug wasn’t aware of that. She wasn’t aware of the countless nights Hvitserk had sneaked you in his room and ravished you night, after night. Which in your position was a big no no.

You came to Kattegate along with your father who was Earl and king Ragnar wanted Aslaug to choose a son for you to marry. It was something the queen felt honored to do. She felt you were a beautiful and intelligent women who just do happened to make every single one of her sons turn their heads.

But Hvitserk was the only one you wanted. He treated you well and was even better beneath the furs on his bed. You could only hope that Aslaug would choose Hvitserk for you.

Aslaug approached you with a warm welcoming smile. “Y/N, welcome to the Great Hall. I’m so glad you have accepted my invitation to this private feeding.”

You returned a smile and gave a slight bow. “Queen Aslaug, it is an honour to have been invited to this event.”

Her blue eyes ran to the table that was covered with a long red cloth and plates full of food. She held her hand out. “Please, let’s have a seat. I would like to talk to you about my sons.”

You nodded your head and seated yourself across from her. The moment you sat down and pulled yourself closer to the table you felt something cram into your knees. You ignored it and started digging into the bread.

“So, I have began thinking about the alliance and as you already know my husband and I have agreed to the treaty. After taking the past moons to think about it, I have finally reached a decision.” The queen began.

You swallowed the bread in your mouth. “And if you mind my asking, which son have you chosen?”

The Queen smiled at you and sipped on some mead. She started talking about Ubbe’s fascination with you and you were listening to her with all due respect when you felt something skim your ankle. You moved your leg and tried going back to listening to the queen.

That idea got tossed out the window when you felt your dress being lifted up towards your lap. You nearly choked on the food in your mouth.

A pair of warm rough hands settled on your lap and pried your legs open. Heat burned in your whole body and a bolt of excitement ran through you. Your body knew very well it was Hvitserk. He liked playing such games with you.

The Queen raised her eyebrows. “Is everything alright?” She questioned.

You nodded your head and clear your throat. “Yes. I’m sorry. I’m just so…excited about your decision and I-”

You felt warm breath reach your folds and then a moistened tongue lick a long stripe up until it found your swollen clit.

“CAN’T WAIT!!!” You screamed as his tongue started moving in fast little circles.

Queen Aslaug narrowed her eyes at you.

“I’m sorry… Like… I said… Before… So Excited. Can hardly… ” Your voice was almost coming out strained as you kept swallowing the sounds deep in your throat.

You feel Hvitserk’s finger push deep into your soaked entrance and your mouth falls open.

“I-I-I’m just so nervous… As you were saying about Ubbe?” You were starting to tremble.

The Queen waved her hand and chuckled. “Oh, Y/N. You have nothing to be nervous about. I know you will make a good wife to one of my sons. But as I was saying before Ubbe is a very kind and gentle man when it comes to women. But I see a fire deep inside you. I don’t think he will be a good fit for you. I think you would want someone more… Cultivated. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Hvitserk added a finger and curled his digits deep inside you as he began sucking on your clit.

“Yes.” You moaned softly. “I mean, I agree. Queen Aslaug, you know me as though you were my own mother.” You spoke a bit louder and did everything you could to remain calm.

Hvitserk kept dancing his tongue all around your sensitive bud and you nearly came right there. Your stomach clenched tight and you began to squirm.

“I was considering Sigurd but I fear you would ruin him. Not to mention I know Hvitserk has taken a special interest in you.” She commented.

You felt your chest raise and fall as you felt your orgasm begin to build. Everything was getting… Hot. Your heart was thumping so hard you could hear it echoing in your ears.

“Hvitserk?” You questioned with a quivering voice. You cleared your throat. “Why do you think that?”

She finished chewing a piece of bread. “He has a certain look in his eye when you cross his path. There’s definitely something there. But then there’s Sigurd. You know he spent a great amount of time, trying to impress you.”

Hvitserk pushed his entire face into your mound and pumped his fingers faster.

Shit. You were gonna come.

You covered your face with the palms of your hand and used it to muffle your moans. Your eyes sealed shut and your legs trembled. Little shocks of pleasure resonated below your waistline and shot right up your spine into your brain.

Your walls clasped around his fingers and you felt liquid warmth spill out from your entrance.

You lowered your hands and let out a shaky breath. “Forgive me Queen Aslaug. It’s just… Your sons are all so wonderful and no matter which one you choose for me, I will feel honored to marry them and bare them children.”

The Queen smiled. “I am glad you feel that way. Because I have all my sons waiting just outside. I will be back with the one I find is most fitting for you.”

You sat completely still, trying to catch your breath as the queen stood up and walked to the door. The moment you heard the door slam shut you slid the seat back and watched as Hvitserk climbed out from under the table.

You stood on shaky legs and watched as he wiped his glistening lips before leaning down to smash his lips onto of yours and swipe his tongue across yours.

Your hands fisted in his teal tunic as his hands gripped your waist and brought you right into his chest. He pulled away with a dirty smirk on his face and began heading towards the back entrance to sneak out.

You felt his palm slap right across your ass… .HARD.

You yelped and whipped around to scold him. “What was that for?”

He curled his lips into a devious smile. “That was for not looking and making sure it was me.” He leaned down towards your ear. “But you liked it.” He whispered before finally taking his leave.

You stood by the table and waited. And waited. And waited. What was taking the queen so long? Your stomach filled with butterflies and you found yourself having to pace the floor.

The door opened and you nearly jumped out of your skin. Queen Aslaug came in with a proud smile and moved to the side. You listened for the sound of boots on the wooden floor. But that didn’t come. Instead you were greeted by a long silence. And then you heard something else and your heart dropped to your feet.

Gods please no!

The sound of dragging echoed in the walls and you saw Ivar coming towards you.

“Y/N, I’d like you to meet your soon-to-be husband… Ivar.” Queen Aslaug smiled.

Ivar rolled himself over and sat up with his deep blue eyes dragging up your body, to your face. He grew a smug smirk and dragged his tongue across his bottom lip.

“Hello, Wife.” He addressed.


	2. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is not happy to find out that she is to marry Ivar. Hvitserk offers her comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains NSFW material, smut, angst the usual 
> 
> So I decided to do another chapter let me know what you think

You laid beneath the furs, naked with one leg sprawled on top of Hvitserk’s thighs. The two of you remained completely silent as he threaded his fingers through yours. He brought the back of your hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to your knuckles.  
“She loves Ivar more because of his legs. That’s why she did it.” Hvitserk concluded.  
“She’d rather he be happy than any of us."   
You cringed at the thought of sharing a bed with Ivar. He was handsome but he wasn’t Hvitserk.  
"How am I gonna do this?” You felt tears building up in your eyes.  
Your chest tighten and your heart skipped a beat. Hvitserk turned his head towards you and rolled onto his side.  
“Y/N, look at me.” He ran a hand through your wild hair. “Just pretend that it is me.”  
You blinked back your tears. “What?”  
“Close your eyes and pretend that it is me. When he runs his hand along your smooth skin, imagine it being me.” He moved on top of you. “When he kisses you… ” Hvitserk placed his lips gently on top of yours and moved a hand down between your legs. “When he touches you… ”  
You felt the tips of his finger rub your sensitive clit and a gasp broke through your mouth. Heat instantly flooded through your whole body and you became wet from his touch.  
Hvitserk used his knees to spread your legs open. You felt him grow hard and his erection press into your thighs…  
“And when he fucks you… ”  
Hvitserk snapped his hips down and entered you. A loud moan slipped out followed by a whimper as he rolled his hips up.  
“Think of no one but me.” He whispered in your ear as he pistoned himself deeper inside you.  
You reached up and dug your nails into his back as he leaned down to smash his lips into yours. He rolled his hips upwards again so the tip of his cock would rub your delicious patch inside you. Just the near touch of it made you tremble.  
He continuously stroked your g-spot with each thrust and your stomach clenched tight. You felt his tongue push against yours and you reveled in the taste. He tastes faintly of mead, honey, and some kind of sweet fruit.  
You inhaled his musky wooden scent and closed your eyes. This was the moment you need to remember for the rest of your life. You needed to remember his touch, his scent, and his taste.  
He moved his hips in the most exquisite way and you felt knots tying in your stomach.  
“Hvitserk.” You whispered between heavy breaths.  
“When he pleases you, pretend it is me.” He groaned and his entire body to tremble above you.  
You felt his cock swelling as he continued with his fast and erratic thrusts. You dragged your nails down his back as your inner walls clenched around him. The knots in your stomach snapped. Your legs quiver and you let out quiet little groans as you feel yourself liquify beneath him. A wet heat surged through your abdomen and everything is tingling and tightening.  
Hvitserk groans and you feel him bust inside you, his seed coating every inch of your walls. He places his sweaty forehead on top of yours.  
“And when he comes inside you, pretend it is me. Can you do that for me?” He asked in a gentle voice.  
You shut your eyes and grimace as you try everything you can possibly think of to stop your tears. All you can do is nod your head.  
“Promise you will never forget me… Us…” You opened your watery eyes.  
Hvitserk leans down and places a kiss on your cheek. “The memory of you will always haunt me.” He promised.  
That night after Hvitserk left your side you cried yourself to sleep. For the next morning would be your wedding.  
***  
You never imagined yourself in a white dress before. Certainly not for Ivar the boneless. Your whole body trembled from the near thought of what was to happen next. You were going to swear to all the Gods that you wanted to marry Ivar, but it wasn’t true. You didn’t want to marry Ivar.  
Hvitserk was the man you wanted to marry and now you were in fear of never feeling his touch again. Never being able to taste his lips upon yours. The mere thought made your stomach drop. Maybe you could just…  
“Smile, Y/N. You look truly beautiful in that dress. And it fits you perfectly.” Aslaug’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts.  
You put on your best disguise and made your lips curl into a smile. “I am sorry. I’m just so nervous…I only want to be the perfect bride for Ivar. Do you think he will like it?”  
Aslaug smiled and began working with your hair. “You are gorgeous, Y/N. He will love the sight of you in this dress.”  
You nodded and looked forward. Hvitserk was conversating with Ubbe far away from you. His eyes turned towards you and did a double take. His eyes widened at the sight of you and he smiled.  
You felt a real smile curl upon your lips as he nodded at you and turned to follow Ubbe. At some point you wished Hvitserk would just take you and run away. But you couldn’t bring yourself to ask such a thing of him. You weren’t selfish. Not at all.  
“There. All done.” Aslaug came to your view and searched you with a proud look in her eyes.  
“Are you ready to marry Ivar?” She asked.  
Chills ran down your spine and you felt a wave of nausea crash into you. But nonetheless you looked into the queen eyes and ignored the pressure that was building in your head.  
“I’m ready.” You answered.  
Aslaug walked by your side and lead you into the forest where Ivar sat in a nice blue tunic. Dread weighed down on your shoulders but you kept a fake smile plastered on your face.  
Ivar looked extremely worried, self conscious, and he too seemed nervous. You put yourself on your knees so you were face to face with him. Ivar blinked at you unexpectedly but then he seemed to glow with a proud smile.  
You passed him a sword as he did with you and waited for the rings. Hvitserk stepped forward and handed the lady the rings. He tucked his hands behind his back and looked down at you. Ivar sent him a warning glare and he backed away from the two of you.  
“Ivar, do you swear by all the Gods that you want to marry this woman?”  
He looked in your eyes. “I do.”  
“Y/N, do you swear by all the Gods that you want to marry this man?”  
You nodded your head. “I do.”  
Ivar placed a silver ring on your finger and you copied his movements.  
“May the Gods bless you and gift you with many children.”  
The lady beside you sprinkled blood on your face as she did the same with Ivar. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. Ivar cupped your face and brought you even closer to him. Everyone in the back whistled, cheered, and clapped their hands.  
So that was that. You were now married to Ivar.  
***  
The sand scratched between your toes and a cool Ocean breeze blew your hair out of your face. The big round moon reflected against the dark calm water. You were doing everything you could to avoid going back to your cabin. Your new husband was waiting for you there but you weren’t sure if you were ready to face him yet.  
“Y/N, what are you doing?” Hvitserk’s voice made you spin around.  
“The sea calms me.” You answered in a whispered.  
Hvitserk nodded and approached you. “You look beautiful in your dress.” He pointed at your white dress.  
The sound of the waves crashing filled the quiet between the two of you.  
“Today was harder than I thought it would be.” Hvitserk admitted.  
You turned away from the waves and looked at Hvitserk.  
“I thought I would be able to walk away and act like nothing ever happened but I stand here knowing what’s going to happen between you and my brother and I… Can’t stand it.” He growled.  
You gripped the bottom of your dress and lifted the material up as you began heading back to the forest. “I don’t know what to say, I’m married now. And I need to get back to my husband.”  
Your heart fell to your stomach as you forced the words out.  
“Married or not, I still want you.” Hvitserk called after you.  
You stopped dead in your tracks and turned to him. His words brought you back to life.  
“What does that even mean for me?” You cried.  
Hvitserk’s eyes gleamed with a dark hunger in his eyes. He stormed towards you with his breath suddenly becoming heavy.  
“It means I don’t care if you’re married to Ivar. I still need you.” He picked you up and positioned your legs around his waist as he pressed your back into the nearest tree. Your hands cradled his face as his lips found yours and his tongue entered your mouth.  
All the weight on your shoulders melted to the ground and Hvitserk grinded himself against you and ran his hands through your hair. His lips moved to the shell of your ear.  
“Ivar’s looking for you. We can’t do this here… After he is asleep come to me. Please I need to feel you against me. I need to feel you beneath me.” Hvitserk breathed.  
You nodded your head and leaned down to give him a final kiss. He put you back on the forest floor and you were once again left breathless by Hvitserk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and a special thank you to those who leave Kudos or comments 


	3. Take Me With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a night with Ivar, reader begs Hvitserk to take her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains NSFW material smut, rough smut, mentions of marks and bruises, angst, fluff, read at your own risk

The cabin was mostly dark but had been decorated with few candles. Ivar was already on the bed, sitting on the end of the bed with a small smile on his face.  
“Where did you go?” He asked.  
“Just by the water. I like listening to the waves. It helps calm me.” You explained as you closed the door.  
“What has you unsettled?”  
You saw his brows furrow and you knew he was doubting himself. That wasn’t your intentions at all. You saw Ivar as a beautiful man. Not some useless cripple. You believed he could make a woman happy one day. You had just secretly hoped it wouldn’t have been you because you were perfectly happy with Hvitserk.  
It was Hvitserk’s children that you wanted to bring in this world. But being a beautiful young pagan princess, you were raised to believe that life wouldn’t always be fair, and you weren’t meant to be happy. You were born to marry one of the sons of Ragnar. And your father had stressed to you that it didn’t matter which one. As long as you kept their bloodline going. Happy or not, you were to be a good wife and that’s what you were going to be.  
You approached Ivar and cradled his face in your hands. Ivar brought his shy blue eyes up to your face.  
“Being Married to a son of Ragnar is an exciting thing, Ivar. You may be a cripple but I truly believe there is still much more for you. You just have to discover it.”  
He gave his head a gentle nod and brought his hands to your waist.  
Just pretend that it is me.  
Hvitserk’s voice echoed in the back of your head. You lifted your dress over your head and then reached down and lifted Ivar’s tunic off of him. Ivar had a miraculous body. Who would have ever though.  
Your heart raced and your skin burned under his gaze. But that was because in your mind you were undressing Hvitserk, not Ivar.  
When he runs his hands along your smooth skin, imagine it being me.  
Ivar ran his hands up your sides as you swung a leg over his lap. His hands traveled up your back as you leaned forward to kiss him.  
Think of no one but me.  
You felt his lips press into yours and you sealed your eyes shut. You parted your lips and allowed his tongue to dip into your mouth.  
Think of no one but me.  
One hand dragged to your backside and he grabbed your ass while using the other to pull the waistline of his trousers down. You reached down and grabbed him at the base and lined the head of his cock against your drenched entrance. Ivar put both hands on your shoulders and pushed you down onto him.  
His hands moved to your back and you winced when you felt his nails dig into your back. He rolled over on top of you and slammed into you. You closed your eyes as pain bloomed in your hips and his erection slammed into your g-spot.  
Hvitserk was never too rough with you, but Ivar? He was pounding into you, he was reaching a hand up and squeezing your throat.  
You opened your eyes and saw Ivar looking down at you with lust and hunger. A look that promised you something.  
This was going to hurt and you were going to enjoy every moment of it.   
***  
The sunlight leaked in through the windows of the cabin and you immediately awoke from your slumber. Your whole body felt stiff and sore. There were faint marks taken place on the back of your thighs. Every time you went to move you winced in pain.  
Ivar had made his way closer to you and wrapped an arm around you. You immediately squirmed from the ache that was traveling through your body. Ivar pulled you closer to him and mumbles incoherent words.  
You felt your chest tighten. You were trapped. It was like you couldn’t breath. You tried to move away from him but he only tightened his grip around you.  
“Where…do you think…You are going?” His heavy accent filled your ears and you let out a sigh.  
“I want to move. I am uncomfortable.” You replied.  
You felt Ivar loosen his grip and rolled onto your stomach to face him. His eyes searched your body.  
“So it would seem.” He commented dryly.  
You moved out of bed and got dressed. Ivar began dressing himself and you found him something to eat. As you sat by the fire Ivar gathered his axe.  
“I am going to Kattegate. Will you be joining me?” He asked.  
You shook your head. “I wish to rest.”  
Ivar took your answer easier than you expected and left. You waited until you couldn’t hear the sound of your new husband dragging himself outside. And the moment you were met with pure silence you lifted the bottom of your dress up to examine the marks on your thighs.  
The door shot open and you jumped up with a frightened gasp. Hvitserk stood in the doorway and pulled his hood down so you could see the smile plastered on his face. Your cheeks curled into a smile as all the weight on the shoulders finally melted.  
“I come to see how you are. If you are alright.” Hvitserk stalked towards you and engulfed your aching body in his arms.  
“Hvitserk.” You sighed as you rested your head on his chest.  
He ran his hands through your hair. “I’ve also come with news. I’ll be leaving with Bjorn soon.”  
His words made you feel sick to your stomach. You jumped back with widen eyes.  
What?  
“He is going to the mediterranean sea!” Hvitserk was happy.  
Something inside you wanted to beg him to stay. But you weren’t his wife. And even then, Hvitserk was his own free man. You were not to say a thing to him.  
“Safe travels Dear Hvitserk.” You forced a smile on his face.  
Hvitserk opened his mouth to speak some more but something caught his attention. He reached up and pulled your hair away from your neck.  
“God’s, what did my brother do to you?” He asked as his eyes darkened with anger.  
You shook your head. “He was just…rough is all.” You explained.  
You reached to remove his hand from your hair but he grabbed your arm and pulled the sleeve of your dress up. There was another bruise around your wrist. Hvitserk’s breath became heavy and he released your arm.  
He taken a step back but you leaned forward and gripped his arm.  
“Hvitserk wait! Don’t!” You pleaded.  
He furrowed his brows.  
“If you really want to get back at your brother for what he has done to me, then you will take me with you.”  
Hvitserk remained silent.  
“Ivar doesn’t have to know. I’ll sneak onto one of the boats. Please. Please just take me with you. We don’t have to come back!”  
As the words left your mouth you realised you sounded like a desperate whore. But you didn’t care. Tears were forming in your eyes.  
“Please. Just take me with you.” You whispered.  
Hvitserk filled the empty space between the two of you and his lips hovered above yours. You closed your eyes and waited to feel his lips press into yours.  
“I can’t.” He whispered.  
You blinked and felt a tear roll down your cheek. Hvitserk turned on his heels and walked away.  
“Hvitserk.” You cried.  
He stopped in his tracks. When he turned back around it was as if he was fighting himself. His eyes examined you and you felt heat rush through your veins.  
He stalked towards you again but this time he scooped you up and pressed his lips to yours. He cradled the back of your head with his hand and mashed his lips into yours.  
He began walking towards the bed with your legs wrapped around his waist and his erection growing hard beneath his trousers. You whimpered when he put you down on the bed. The same exact bed that Ivar had forced bad memories upon you. Hvitserk was going to make them better.  
Hvitserk always made it better.


	4. The Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvitserk may have finally found a way for him and the reader to be together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains NSFW material, smut, oral, angst and all that

It had been only a few days since you had last seen Hvitserk. Yet you felt like you were drowning in despair. Ivar was… Tricky. He was nice and soothing one moment but the next he was rough and fierce.  
You had never known a man that could switch such emotions so fast. The only way to describe your honeymoon was like walking on eggshells. Always thinking before you talked with Ivar, for his temper scared you.  
But you still somehow managed to hide how you truly felt. Even when you returned to Kattegate with your husband, you still placed a smile on your lips. But the real smile came when Hvitserk entered the room of the great Hall. His eyes turned to you and you saw him fight back a smile of his own.  
Warmth flooded in your chest and in that instant your heart found it’s way out of the deep void. Hvitserk approached Ivar and nodded at him. He only dared to peak a glance at you before walking around you to leave.  
“Y/N, I am going to find my father. I wish to show you off to him.” He began crawling but stopped to turn and look at you again. “Who would have ever thought…a cripple marrying the most desired woman of Kattegate.”  
His words made your face burn hot. Ivar had just complimented you. You cleared your throat and approached him. He sat up and waited for you to crouch down beside him. You got on your knees and placed your lips to his.  
You felt his tongue swipe across your bottom lip and a cold chill ran down your spine. He pulled away.  
“ Will you be here when I return?” He asked with blue eyes gleaming with hope.   
You nodded your head. “Of course, Ivar. I will do anything to please you.”  
He reached up gave your cheek a gentle pat. “That’s a good wife.”  
He let himself out and you turned around to sit at the table but bumped into something. You jumped back to see Hvitserk standing there with a finger pressed up against his mouth. All you could do was blink in confusion.  
He let out a quiet chuckle and cradled your face in his palms as his lips latched onto yours. You reached up and threaded your fingers through his hair as he backed you into the nearest wall and picked you up.  
“Hvitserk, we can’t.” You muffled against his lips.  
Hvitserk pulled away with a proud smile. “We can. Ivar won’t know. I just sent Ragnar to the cabin the woods so he won’t be back for a while.”  
You giggled and let out a quiet groan as he grinded himself against your pelvic area. He hiked your dress up and pulled his trousers down his thighs. You felt liquid heat pool between your legs and your heart pounded against your chest.  
“And even better, I found a way for you to come with me.” He groaned as he slid inside you.  
Your legs clenched around his waist and you felt your back rub against the wall as he began thrusting gently inside you. There wasn’t enough words in the world to explain how that made you feel. You wrapped your arms around Hvitserk’s neck and your smile somehow stretched even further.  
“Really?” You asked before letting out moan. “How?”  
Hvitserk rolled his hips and cradled the back of your head to crash his lips against yours. “One of the boats…” Hvitserk stopped kissing you and burried his head in the crook of your neck. “Has a little secret room. Board the ship and hide in it, wait til we leave, then come be with me.” He whispered.  
You whimpered as he gripped your waist and continued with his soft rhythm. He pressed a kiss into your neck and pulled away to look you in the eyes.  
“I want you to come with me. I want you to be with me.” He whispered back and once again placed his lips against yours.  
You parted your lips and felt his tongue delve into your mouth. You felt him pull out and you whined at the sudden empty feeling. He put you down on your feet and sunk to his knees.  
“Gods, I can’t wait to see new lands, taste new foods.” You whispered as Hvitserk placed one of your legs over his shoulder.  
“You will eat the food and I will eat you.” He replied quietly as he pressed his lips closer to your drenched mound.  
You chuckled and let out a loud gasp as his tongue rolled around your clit. Warm tingles shot through your inner walls and you felt your stomach clench. One hand dug through Hvitserk’s hair while the other kept your dress hiked up on your waist.  
Hvitserk dragged his tongue to the patch just below your clit and you nearly screamed. He kept one hand on your hip while the other ran up your dress to you grope your breast. Your back arched and you cried out as your stomach grew tighter and tighter.  
Your legs trembled and your fingers in his hair turned to a tight fist. You felt your toes curl and your hips rolled as you felt warm electric waves travel through your inner walls. Hvitserk placed you right back on his hips and eased right back inside you.  
You’re not even through with your orgasm. So feeling him deep inside you, rubbing against your g-spot is only intensifying it. Your heart skipped beats and your hands were gripping the back of his neck as he mashed his hips into yours.  
“Shit, don’t stop, Y/N. Keep coming for me.” Hvitserk whispered as he thrusted his hips up inside you.  
“Hvitserk!” You cried and felt your entire body shake as Hvitserk growled and released his warm seed inside you.  
He let released your legs and once again crashes his lips on top of yours. You ran your hands through his hair and moaned into his mouth. It was times like these you felt like you couldn’t get enough of him. You were ravenous for his touch and his lips. You were hungry for his taste…For just him in general.  
The moment ended when Hvitserk pulls away and grabbed both your hands. “Come to the boats in the middle of the night. I promise the moment the sun is back in the sky I will be there and then we shall leave together.”  
You nodded your head with the biggest smile on your face and your heart singing in your chest. This was the life you could thrive on. As long as Hvitserk was by your side.  
You poured yourself a cup of water and began drinking it. Ivar crawled back in the room and you turned expecting to see him with his father but you were wrong. Ivar was alone. You watched him with careful eyes as he pulled himself into the chair beside you.  
“Ivar, where is Ragnar?” You asked as you poured him a drink and handed him the cup.  
“My father is out by the cabin. I’m not really feeling up to going all that way. Maybe tomorrow.” Ivar replied.  
He brought a hand to one of his knees and he gave off a pained expression but didn’t make any sound. You brought your eyes somewhere else. Anywhere else rather than on him because you already knew your husband didn’t like pity therefore you wouldn’t show him any.  
“Shall I run you a bath then? I think you will feel better to get clean.” You offered.  
“I really couldn’t have asked for a better wife.” Ivar replied with a soft smile.  
You taken one last final sip of your drank and gathered a big pail of water for the bath. All you could think was how you couldn’t wait. Soon you would be free again and it would be Hvitserk you were running a bath for. Those were the thoughts that kept you going.  
***  
You stood outside and listened to the crickets chirping. You had one burlap sack filled with a few clothes for you…That was it. That was all you needed.  
It was dark out, you could barely see the boats from the hill you were standing on. But the sun would be rising soon. You had trouble sneaking out of Ivar’s grip but had hoped Hvitserk could make you forget all about it.  
You moved to run but a cold hand clasped your bicep and you nearly fell to the ground. You got back up and saw it was the Seer, keeping you from leaving.  
“Let me go!” You demanded.  
“Not till you understand, if you go with Hvitserk now… It will not stop the forthcoming war, but whether you stay or go with determine if Hvitserk will live or die in itc.” The Seer warned you.  
Your eyes widened. “What are you talking about?”  
“The Gods have sent me message loud and clear… If you get on the boat with Hvitserk and leave now. .. . It will be his death.”  
“Are you saying Ivar will kill Hvitserk if I leave?” You whispered.  
The Seer looked to the sky. The golden sun began to rise and nothing was dark anymore. “The Gods favor Ivar…certainly more than Hvitserk. What do you think Ivar will do if he ever finds out?” The Seer pointed out.  
You began to hear cheering and looked down on the hill as everybody began to board the boats. They were leaving! They were leaving without you being able to explain anything to Hvitserk.  
You tugged your arm out of the Seer’s grip and turned to step closer towards the boats. Hvitserk stood on the boat and then his eyes caught you. You froze as tears welled up in your eyes.  
Hvktserk, please don’t leave me! No! Wait!  
But it’s too late. You watched as the ship made its way farther and farther out of Kattegate. Hvitserk just kept looking at you. Your vision became blurred and your chest heaved with a loud sob.  
He was gone. Just like that. And you were left with your heart sinking in your stomach, with nothing but a dark void to take its place. All you ever wanted was to be with Hvitserk.


	5. Ivar's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with Hvitserk gone the Reader is left with a rather cruel Ivar. Hvitserk returns a while later and the Reader is in desperate need for him
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, smut, choking, abuse, rough smut, marking, fluff, angst, cheating, you may or may not need tissues for this one

You had become used to Ivar being rough with you. But after Hvitserk left he showed you no mercy. He kept you trapped beneath him, fucking you so hard that it hurt. He yanked on your hair, dug his teeth into your skin and pounded into you.

And he didn’t stop until you were crying in pain. He rolled off you and you let out a sigh in relief much too soon. You moved to your stomach as you tried to catch your breath and peeked a glance to your husband. His face scrunched up with anger and he began twirling some kind of rope in his hands.

Chills ran down your spine and your heart nearly busted in your chest. He was going to kill you!

You tried to run but it was too late. He lunged himself onto of you and wrapped the rope around your neck like a collar. He kept himself up on one hand and used the other to tug on the rope so hard that your head tilted back.

Panic rushed into you as you reached for the rope to gain your breathing back but it only caused Ivar to yank on the rope with more force. You choked and coughed as your airways closed up.

Ivar ducked his head down so his lips pressed against your ear. “I know about you and Hvitserk.” He spoke in a trembling voice.

Your blood ran cold from his words and goosebumps covered your flesh. You opened your mouth to speak but no words could come out. You couldn’t breathe!

“You were going to leave me…For HIM?!” Ivar yanked the rope even tighter.

Your face was beginning to burn and your head felt light. Tears filled your eyes as Ivar continued with his words.

“I’m a cripple but I am no fool. When Hvitserk told me Ragnar was back out in the cabin I knew he wanted to get you alone. So I stayed behind and watched between the cracks of the wall as he fucked you and how the two of you planned to run away together.”

“Ivar, please.” You begged in a raspy voice.

“I can’t be made a fool of in front of everybody. So I hope you understand why I have to kill you now.” He moved to tighten the rope even more.

“Ivar please, I stayed!” You cried.

He leaned down on his elbow. “And why was that? Hmm?” He asked.

“Because I decided to go with the Gods and be with you.” You replied.

Ivar loosened the rope so you could get in a breathe.

“Explain.” He demanded while breathing heavily through his nose.

“The Seer told me the Gods wanted me to be with you. And that later it will help with a war that is coming.” You began to sob.

Ivar clenched a fist and slammed it into the bed beside you. “If the Gods want you here then I will allow you to live. But for your lies and betrayal you must take punishment for Hvitserk along with your own.”

You closed your eyes as a tear rolled down your cheek. “I will handle what ever punishment you see fit.”

“Now that’s a good wife.” He commented before brushing his lips against your cheek and licking away one of your tears.

***

It had been many moons since Hvitserk left and you still felt so empty. There were times you would see a crow and wonder if Hvitserk saw the same thing. Sometimes you would brush your own fingers against your lips and close your eyes to imagine the feel of his very own. But you never had the same taste as him.

It was almost pathetic to say, the only way you got by every day would be to wait for night time so you could look up at the moon and imagine Hvitserk looking at it too.

Ivar had proven to be a man of his word when he said you would carry on the burden of punishment not only for you but for Hvitserk too. Some days you felt like you couldn’t walk. Your skin had become a mural of bruises and bite marks in all sorts of shapes and different sizes.

But still you carried on waiting for the one day for Hvitserk to show up and hold you in his arms again while promising that everything would be okay.

“What are you thinking about?” Ivar asked from behind you.

You rolled over to look at him. “You want me to be honest?” You asked.

Ivar’s smile dropped. “You remember what happened last time you weren’t honest.”

You shuddered at the memory and nodded your head. “I miss Hvitserk.”

Ivar stayed on his side and searched your face with his eyes. He listened to your words and remained silent. You waited quietly, wondering how he was going to react to the news. He let out a sigh.

“What does Hvitserk give you that I don’t?” He questioned.

You didn’t know how to answer that. “Well what do I give you that other girls don’t?”

Ivar laughed at your remark and nodded his head while reaching up to cup your cheek. “Y/N, if you can’t see why I love you then perhaps I should become a better husband.”

You leaned into his hand to find the comfort he offered. Ivar’s hands could heal as much as they could bruise but only you knew that secret.

“Hvitserk should return soon and when he does I want you to go to him. Express your love for him. If it is still returned I will agree with sharing you with him. But if he does not show his feelings in return…” He slowly shook his head. “You are never to see him alone again.”

You were speechless at Ivar’s proposal. His cold blue eyes traced your face before connecting with yours.

“We both know what will happen if I catch you lying again and we don’t want that to happen again, now do we?” He asked in his smooth voice.

You reached a trembling hand up to his wrist and whispered a silent agreement. Ivar smiled and dipped his tongue out between his lips. He was content and you were intrigued. When Hvitserk returned all you had to do was confess your feelings for him. That was almost too easy.

And as promised, Hvitserk did return. But only after Lagertha became the new queen of Kattegate.

The whole day you spent, waiting for him to see you. But he never came.

Ivar began crawling towards you and your heart began to race. You weren’t sure if you could do another night of Ivar’s love, knowing that Hvitserk was back. Ivar pulled himself onto the bed beside you and began whispering very softly.

“I think Hvitserk is a little shy with me around. So I am going to act like I am leaving but I will be right outside this cabin, listening. You are not to say a word about it. Just let him please you and tell him you love him. And if he doesn’t say it back…” Ivar began.

“I won’t see him again.” You finished softly.

Ivar smiled and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “Well, I am going to go see if Hvitserk is anywhere. Perhaps he is at Ubbe’s. You know he has a thing for Margerethe.” His voice was loud this time.

You watched as he crawled his way out of the cabin and you swallowed the lump in your throat. Your heart fluttered and you grew jittery. Hvitserk. You needed him like you needed your next breath.

And when the door opened again you jumped off the bed. Your heart hammered in your chest as Hvitserk entered. He brought his dark glossy eyes to your face and his mouth remained in a straight line. No smile. No running towards you to engulf you with his arms and no hands reaching out to touch you.

His face…the look he gave you was almost stone cold. It made cold chills run down your spine as you released the breath you had been holding.

“Hvitserk, I-”

“You missed the boat.” He cut you off before you could even apologize.

You opened your mouth to speak but he glared at you. That stopped you from making a peep.

“Was that on purpose? I went through a lot to make sure you could come with me and you weren’t there.”

You tried taking a step towards him and he stepped back. He never looked at you the way he was now and it made your chest tighten. Your heart sunk to your stomach as you watched his jaw clench.

If only he could listen and understand what was really happening! If only he would widen his mindset to understand you didn’t come with him to save him. The Gods didn’t want it and you would have been selfish if you had gone with him. Hvitserk would have felt the wraths of the Gods. You couldn’t let that happen. Even if it meant having Hvitserk hate you for the rest of your life.

“Hvitserk will you please just listen? I had to stay. I had no other choice.”

“And you came to this decision after you had begged me to take you away? After we both…”

You held a finger up. “First of all it wasn’t my decision! It was the Seer’s. He told me if I went with you it would put you on the wrong side of an upcoming war and you would be killed!”

Hvitserk scowled at you.

You closed the space between the two of you, cupped your hands around his face and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. There had to be a way to make him see just what he really meant to you. To remind him how much you really wanted to go with him.

He barely responded to the kiss. That whole in your chest that you had tried so hard to fill only grew bigger. Where you even breathing? You couldn’t tell anymore as you pulled away and looked into his eyes.

“Hvitserk…I love you.” You spoke.

He looked surprised to hear those words but he didn’t say it back. He only searched your body with his eyes with a new look. As though he didn’t know what to do.

Come on Hvitserk! Say it! Just fucking say it!

But he didn’t.

You knew what that meant and immediately began to sob as tears blurred your vision. Suddenly, your entire body felt heavy. Especially your feet. But your knees had crumbled and you felt yourself collapse to the floor.

Hvitserk reached out and grabbed you before you could hit the floor. He landed on his knees with his arms wrapped around your shoulders, bringing your face into his chest.

“Sshh, you’re okay. I got you.” He cradled the back of your head you looked up at him with tears in your eyes and he slowly leaned in for a kiss.

He didn’t know of the doom he had just placed upon the two of you. And for that moment you were okay with it as long as you got to taste him one last time and feel him, because you so desperately needed it.

You found some kind of ground in his kiss. And your body illuminated with warmth that gathered quickly between your thighs. Hvitserk moved so he was actually sitting on the ground and swung your legs over his hips.

He quickly pulled the waistline of his pants down and positioned you over the tip of his cock. You slowly sunk down and blinked back the tears that were threatening to come out. Why couldn’t he see it? How couldn’t he see what he was doing to you?

He was soothing you and hurting you at the same time. It made your heart flutter when he reached up to cup your face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away your tears. And then there was still that look of anger in his eyes. He was still angry at you for not going with him. That must have been why he didn’t say it back.

You fisted your hands in his tunic on his shoulders and began moving up and down. He threaded a hand through your hair and placed the other on your hips. For the first time in many moons you felt whole again.

All because of the touch of the man you would probably never be with again.

* * *

It was hard to sleep. Ivar had his arms wrapped tightly around you. While he was smug about having you all to himself, he had been nice enough to comfort you while you cried. He had held you in a tight embrace promising that as long as you were with him you would never be unloved.

You had never been so torn before. Hvitserk was so sweet and so gentle. Ivar was cold and he always fucked you in the most rough ways but you had grown to enjoy it for the most part. You tried telling yourself a thousand times that it didn’t matter what you felt for Hvitserk. You weren’t to see him anymore.

But that didn’t help the empty void in your chest. And it only grew by the second. You needed to be soothed and as of now, there was only one way to do it.

You slipped out from Ivar’s grip and grabbed your cloak. The water was calling you.

The bright white circle into the black sky beamed across the gentle waves and created a beautiful reflection. You stood completely silent with your cloak wrapped around you as you listened to the waves roll onto the beach. Nice and calm. This would be the only place for you to find solace now.

If your eyes weren’t so dry you would have probably cried again. The hallowness inside you… Hurt.

Everything was just so quiet. And then you felt a hand on your arm. You gasped and turned around quickly to see Hvitserk standing, his eyes looking into yours. He tugged on your arm and brought you right to him. His lips went immediately to yours and all the pain had suddenly vanished.

He pulled away from you and held your face in his hands. “I love you.” He confessed. “And even when I am mad at you, I still need you.”

You didn’t say another word to him. You gripped the back of his neck and leaned your forehead against his with a big smile stretching across your face.

He said he loved you. He returned those feelings that you had and with a breath of the fresh sea air you found yourself chuckling.

The void in your chest began to fill with a warming glow. Ivar would have to let the two of you be together now.


	6. Chapter 6 A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvitserk decides to confess his feelings for you to Ivar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, fluff, angst, fingering, smut, arguing, voyeurism, shaming, dub-con

Being in Hvitserk’s arms was your personal Valhalla. You never felt so warm and happy until Hvitserk held you. And when he placed his lips upon yours you trembled with excitement.

Well it was either that or the fact that he was hitting your g-spot from his current position.

The two of you were naked in the middle of a grass field, he was laying down on his back with his hands hooked around your hips. You straddled his hips and kept a hand on his chest while the two of you moved in the perfect rhythm.

Hvitserk’s eyes went to your chest and your breast and he moved one hand up to cup your right breast. He palmed your breast gently and you leaned down to kiss him. 

You felt his hands travel down to grab your ass while he bucked his hips up and you felt the head of his erection brush against your g-spot again. A wave of heat rushed through you and your heart pounded even harder and faster.

Your entire body clenched up and you felt wet heat flood between your thighs. Hvitserk groaned in your mouth and reached up to thread his fingers through your hair. He tightened his hold as he thrusted deeper and deeper.

“Y/N.” Hvitserk moaned against your lips.

You felt his warm seed spill inside and you whimpered. You rolled off him and began pulling your dress on.

“You think…Ivar will stick to his agreement if I tell him?” Hvitserk asked from behind you.

You spun around. “I don’t know. Ivar is unpredictable.”

Hvitserk smiled at you as he pulled his shirt back down. You didn’t know how he could smile. You were once happy and excited to tell Ivar about Hvitserk confessing his love for you. But the memories of the punishment that was forced upon you quickly put an end to it.

The mere thought of his reaction made your blood run cold and you trembled.

“Hey, I don’t want you to say anything to him until I’m there. I’m not gonna let him hurt you.” Hvitserk’s voice pulled you out of your own thoughts.

You nodded your head and felt his arms reel you into his chest. As an act to savor the moment, you closed your eyes and inhaled his musky scent. These were the moments you lived for. It was feeling Hvitserk’s arms around you that kept you strong. Because you would surely crumble without it.

***

The warm water felt good. Especially on a night when you needed to relax. You closed your eyes and leaned back against the oval shaped wooden tub. But then you heard the sound of Ivar crawling towards you.

“Ah, there she is. My beautiful wife.” Ivar commented.

You opened your eyes and peeked over your shoulder to watch him approach the tub.

“This is where I have been for quite some time now.” You replied.

Ivar sat up against the tub and began undressing. You sat up and looked down at him with wide eyes. Your heart began to race as he removed his tunic and started working on his trousers.

“What are you doing?” You questioned.

“I am joining you. I wish to take a bath with my wife.”

You didn’t say anything else, you just watched as he climbed onto the chair by the tub, and slowly climbed in. The water raised and almost spilled over the tub.

He remained on his side with his cold blue eyes scanning your naked form. You didn’t know if you were scared or excited but something was definitely happening. It made your chest feel heavy.

Ivar lifted a hand up and waved his fingers in a come-hither motion. The smirk of satisfaction made you hesitate. But still you found the courage to move closer to him. You barely made it around his legs before he reached out, grabbed your arm and flipped you around. He settled you on his lap and reached an arm over your chest to keep you pinned to him.

“I feel I owe you a big apology, Y/N.” He spoke softly.

“What for?” You asked while turning your head to peek at him.

“I know that I have been a little more rough than I intended. Sometimes I don’t realize my own strength until I’ve used it on you.” He began to explain as he slowly moved his other hand down between your legs.

You felt him grow hard beneath you and you felt your heart pound as a heavy throb built up in your clit.

The door to the cabin opened and Hvitserk entered. Your eyes widened and your breath hitched in your throat.

“Ah, Hvitserk you’ve come just in time. Sit.” Ivar smiled from behind you.

Hvitserk’s eyes moved between you and your husband. He looked confused. He couldn’t understand what his brother was doing.

You squirmed in his lap and Ivar tightened his hold around your chest. “Y/N, stay still. We want Hvitserk here to get a good look as I please you.”

You felt the tips of his fingers brush against your clit and you swallowed the lump growing in your throat. Shit. It felt good but Hvitserk was right there, Watching.

Hvitserk glared at Ivar.

“Hvitserk, are you here to confess something to me?” Ivar asked as he rolled gentle circles around your clit.

You reached out and gripped the sides of the tub and again held back the moan that was threatening to escape. Your entire body burned under his gaze. You were ashamed yet turned on at the same time and that only made the ache spread down to your opening.

Hvitserk’s jaw clenched and he turned on his heels to leave. Ivar dipped a finger in your entrance and your breathing grew heavy.

“If you want to be with Y/N then you will do as I say and sit down.” Ivar’s chest vibrated from his growl.

Hvitserk froze for a minute. You let out a quiet whimper as he looked down at you again. He sat down in the chair that was only inches from the tub.

“Now why don’t you tell me, brother of mine… Do you have feelings for my wife?” Ivar asked.

You opened your mouth and let out a moan as you felt Ivar add another finger. Hvitserk looked at you and leaned forward with his elbows on his lap.

“Yes, I already confessed to her.” Hvitserk replied.

“So, it looks like it is my turn to keep up my end of the deal. Hmm?” Ivar asked as he continued to pump his fingers faster inside you.

You bucked your hips up and whimpered and cried while looking at Hvitserk through hooded eyelashes. It was the strangest thing ever you could ever experience. You wanted to jump right into Hvitserk’s arms but Ivar… He was making you feel so good you didn’t want to leave him.

“And are you?” Hvitserk asked.

You watched him begin to shift uncomfortably as Ivar’s fingers brought you closer to the edge.

“I had all day to think about it. My decision is this… I will share my wife with you. If that will truly make you both happy, as long as it is clear that she is my wife.” He tilted his head towards your cheek and brushed his lips against you.

Your shuddered and clenched up as he pulled his fingers out of your entrance and rubbed the patch just below your clit. Hvitserk was beginning to breathe heavy also as his eyes trailed down your bare body. When he shifted your eyes noticed that he was growing harder and harder by the second.

He sat up straight and began rubbing his palming himself through his pants. Ivar snickered in your ear as he rubbed his fingers in faster circles. It sent pulses of warm tingles shooting through your whole body. You head leaned into Ivar’s chest and you let out one last pleasuring cry.

Ivar chuckled and looked up at Hvitserk with a smirk. “I do so like when she is pleased.”

Hvitserk growled from his seat.

“I will have my wife for the night. For tomorrow we are leaving to avenge our father. And Y/N will come with us.”

You widened your eyes and remained still in your husband’s warm embrace.

“Ivar… ” Hvitserk began to argue.

“That will be all, Hvitserk. You can go now.”

You watched Hvitserk jump up and flee the cabin. A heavy feeling of guilt settled in your chest as you watched Hvitserk leave.

“What are you planning, Ivar? I know you’re not agreeing to share me out of the goodness of your own heart.” You questioned.

“How smart of you to assume so.” He commented.

You began reeling in your mind what Ivar had planned and when he released you, you reeled across to the other side of the tub.

“I know you are planning on becoming leader of the Great Army…are you using me to get Hvitserk on your side?”

Ivar looked you dead in the eyes and leaned forward. “Y/N, you are my wife. I loved you the moment I set eyes on you. Why would I use you?”

You licked your lips. “Because you need leverage on Hvitserk to assure he will stay with you.”

Ivar’s mouth clenched tight. You raised yourself from the bath and wrapped yourself in a fur.

Ivar watched you with a scowl as you headed for the bed.

“What more must I do to prove my love for you?!” He growled between clenched teeth.

“Don’t use me against Hvitserk. I have done as much as I could to be a good wife to you but if you use me in any way against Hvitserk I will leave you.” You threatened.

Ivar chuckled and shook his head. “You wouldn’t.”

You turned around and stepped forward. “Do you wish to test that theory?”

Ivar began to climb out of the tub and suddenly you realised you made a big mistake. Your heart pounded and the blood in your veins raced. He barely got out without hurting himself. But when he did he crawled towards you with surprisingly fast speed.

You only managed to get one step back before he reached forward and pulled your ankle right out from beneath you. He crawled over you and opened the fur that covered your body and his naked wet body pressed into yours as he threaded his fingers through your hair and pulled on it while lining his erection against your entrance.

He lunged forward and entered you with a hard thrust. “I don’t think you will leave me because Hvitserk won’t ever be man enough to give you what you truly need.”

He kept thrusting inside you with every word he spoke. You arched your back and let out a loud moan.

“Maybe before he was all you needed but now? Now you need my touch. You. Need. Me.”

You felt your second orgasm build as he continued pumping himself inside you. As much as his words angered you he was right. Over the months you had become addicted to the rough way Ivar handled you. The way he slammed his hips down into yours. Hvitserk made love you. But Ivar? Ivar fucked you into oblivion.

Hvitserk was sweet and gentle. Ivar was the complete opposite. But you found you loved them both. You needed them both.


End file.
